


依存する王と支配する王

by sweetsmellitigo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsmellitigo/pseuds/sweetsmellitigo
Summary: Sorry, It's Japanese only. Maybe I translate.This story is Ennoshita side story of Fetishism.





	依存する王と支配する王

休日の朝、急にやってきたあいつは、着てるとこ見たくなったからの一言で、どこに合宿でも行くのかよってくらい大荷物でやってきて、上から下までそれこそ爪の先まであいつ仕様。  
  
相手に染められてるって感覚は悪くない。染めたいだなんて思ってくれたこともまんざらじゃない。て言うか正直凄く嬉しかった。だって朝目が覚めて、何をするよりも最初に俺の事考えてくれてたって凄く嬉しくない？俺幸せ者かも。  
背中に感じる温もりに身体を預ければ、するりと回る腕に閉じ込められて心地良い。うーん俺って実は依存タイプなのかもしれない。それはそれで良いかもなんて思っているあたり重症だ。  
爪の先までしっかり染め上げた俺の支配者は、どうやら随分と満足したようで、先程から大人しくしてる。  
王様曰く、冷蔵庫の中身が心もとないから買い出しと、見たい映画があるからそれをこの格好で観にいくのが今日の予定らしい。買い物リストも映画のタイトルもぜーんぶ王様チョイス。  
彼がしたい、俺の好きな事、文句なんて１つもない、非の打ち所がない俺の支配者様。なんていろいろ考えてたら、もぞもぞと動く気配。  
腕を取られて、爪の先をじっくりと観察された。塗られてから数十分、俺らはコレがどの位で落ち着くのか分からないから、もしかしたら待ち過ぎたのかも知れないが、彼は凄く慎重に指が触れた。離れても爪の先は綺麗なままで、どうやら爪は無事に乾いた事を知る。  
すると、大人しくしてた王様は手の甲、手首やら、肌が出てるところ全部に唇を落としはじめる。一気に熱を煽られた気がして息が上がる。  
ああ、これも服を贈られた事になるのか？なんて意識の端で考えてると、首筋に微かな痛み。それに気を取られてたら、今度はなんと耳を噛まれ、ビックリして随分と大きな声が出た。  
なんなんだ！彼に噛み癖は、なかったと思ったんだけど！  
  
"はっ…急に……なに⁉︎"  
"僕もピアスホール開けようかと思って"  
"噛んで開けるとかそういう猟奇的なのはお断りなんだけど？"  
"違いますよ僕が開けるの。ねえ、開けてよ"  
"そう…いうのも、お断りなんだけど…！"  
"僕はあなたに開けて欲しいなあ"  
"悪趣味！！"  
"うん、僕もそう思ってた"  
"自覚してそれとか一番タチ悪くない？"  
"そう？で、それで？僕の耳にピアスホール欲しい？欲しくない？"  
"自分でやるとか、病院でやるとか"  
"それなら要らない。それとも見ず知らずのおっさんにキズモノにされた僕が見たい？"  
"う！そういう表現は！やめようか！"  
"僕はあなたにキズモノにされたいなあ"  
"俺を犯罪者にするみたいに言うなよ！"  
"大丈夫、訴えないから"  
"当たり前だ！"  
"落ち着いてよ。もう、耳まで真っ赤にして怒らなくたって良いのに"  
"ほんとうに…もう…！"  
"でも、いつでも待ってるよ"  
  
そうやってうっそりと耳元で囁かれるそれは、まるで悪魔の囁きだった。だって彼は、俺に一生消えない傷を付けて欲しがってて、それはさっきまでの支配とは逆の所謂依存で、それが嬉しくないわけなくて。きっと彼の耳にピアスホールが開くのもそう遠くはない未来な気がする。  
そしてどうやら、このまま食べられてしまうわけじゃないらしく、満足したのかするりと熱が離れていく。食べて欲しかったのかと言われると、どうとも言えない。ただ俺の支配者は、本当になんでも俺の好みを知ってるから、良くも悪くも外さないのでこちらは抵抗のしようがないんだ、分かるだろう？  
誰に言い訳するでもなく、そんな事を考えながら離れていく彼を目で追えば、目が合ってなんだか凄く困った顔をされてしまった。  
  
"あーごめん、煽り過ぎた？あまり遅くなるのもと思ったんだけど…あ、そうだ。風呂入ろっか。それなら一石三鳥くらい？"  
"なんか…色々文句があるんだけど…"  
"だけど？"  
"解決策が優秀過ぎたので御褒美あげる"  
"マジで！ラッキー！"  
"もたもたしてると、落ち着いちゃうし、気持ちも変わるかもだけど？"  
"大丈夫！今すぐいくから！"  
"引くから、そんな元気よくしないで"  
"ワガママだなあ"  
  
それでもニヤける顔を抑える気はないのか、酷くご満悦過ぎる顔を少しも隠しもせず、僕は軽々抱き上げられ、あっという間に身包み剥がされて、バスルーム入れられた。  
少しの間をおいて入ってきた彼は、後ろから抱きつくと首元に噛み付いてくる、噛まれることなんて今までなかったのに、でもそれが良かったりするから自分の好みが随分とアブノーマルに寄ってた事を知る。  
既にスイッチの入ってた身体はあっという間に熱に溺れ、いつの間にか2人熱いシャワーにうたれていた。もはやどれがなにかサッパリで、ただ目の前にある欲を本能のままに追い求めた。  
  
"っ…け、い！"  
"うん、イイよ"  
  
欲に慣らされて、そしてそう作り上げた本人の手によれば余所見する暇なんてなくてあっと言う間で。抑えようのない全てを全部、背後に居る彼に預けた。  
  
"あー可愛い。挿れたい…"  
  
少し掠れた熱っぽい声で言われて、予感だけではしたなく痺れたと言うのに"でもそれはお預け"何て言う彼は、何て酷い王なのだろうか。  
  
"そんな怖い顔してもダメ。動けなくなったら本末転倒でしょう？"  
  
だから、コッチだけと、くるりと向きを変えられて、相手のそれと一緒に掴まれ少し乱暴にされて、喉がヒクついた。最早、何も考えられなくて、どこまでも抜かりなく把握してる彼の首にしがみ付いていれば、あっという間に2人限界を越えた。  
脱力感に立っていられなくて、後ろに下がればすぐ壁で寄りかかって荒く息をつく。むこうも被さるように寄りかかっていたが、すぐに立ち直って互いの身体を素早く泡だらけにしていく。  
むこうの立ち直りの早さに怒ればいいのか拗ねればいいのかよく分からない、きっとどちらであってもにっこり笑って嬉しそうに悔しいことを言い出すに違いなかった。  
  
"今度は何でそんな怖い顔してるの"  
"なんでもない"  
  
ちっとも何でもなさそうじゃないんだけどね、なんて言いながらもそれ以上は問い詰めてこなかった。  
その後は再び、王様仕様に飾り立てられ。ご機嫌な王に連れられ映画館へと出かけた。  
  
  



End file.
